1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an OLED display panel with a narrow border region and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
OLED display devices are light in weight and ultra-thin in thickness, and also have advantages of high brightness, rapid response, wide viewing angles, no backlight requirement, low manufacturing cost and flexibility. Hence, OLED display devices have great potential to apply on display panels of various electronic devices such as panels of smartphones, pads, notebooks, monitors and televisions. However, for the OLED display panel, one important factor causing the lifetime thereof reduced is the pollution and erosion by moisture. Hence, a fit frit is usually used to seal the panel, in order to produce a display device having good moisture barrier property and air impermeability.
In general, the OLED display devices are prepared with glass substrates and packages with frit units. Although the frit units have better mechanical strength than frame paste, they cannot absorb external impacts due to the low elasticity thereof. Therefore, residual stress remained in the substrate after a laser sintering process may cause the frit units cracked or broken.
More specifically, during the process for sintering the frit units with laser, the energy absorbed by the frit units is differed due to the scanning time of laser and the thermal conductivity of the frit units, which causes the sintering temperature distributed unevenly therein. In addition, when the melt frit units solidified and shrunk, the stress applied on the substrates may remain in the region corresponding to the sintering path and a heat affected zone close to the sintering path, and such stress is also called as a residual stress. If the two substrates are fixed tight, an extremely high stress may be generated. On the contrary, if the two substrates are not fixed, the substrates may be deformed. Both the residual stress and the deformed substrates may cause the substrates or the frit units cracked or broken, due to the impacts generated by the vibration of a scribing wheel during the cutting process.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, it is desirable to provide an OLED display panel and a method for manufacturing the same, which can be applied on the currently used cutting machine, solve the problem of reduced yield rate caused by the stress generated during the cutting process, improve the yield rate of the display panels, and obtain the display panels with narrow border regions.